Succubus Delirium
by DarknessRyder
Summary: Eric is haunted by his past. A succubus arrives to Bon Temps. With a proposition. A deadly journey, in search of a powerful amulet said to bestow unspeakable powers. To the succubus/incubus that wears it. Forced to join, based on a premonition. That someone close to him shall die. If he doesn't comply. On the way, Sookie and Lafayette join them. Complete delirium ensues.
1. Succubus Delirium

Series Title: Succubus Delirium

Fandom: True Blood

Theme: Overcoming the past. Fighting Guilt.

Warnings: Depressing story. Tangentalizes from season 7 episide 2. Personally...Dramas are my favorite. To read and write. I love them. Give me suspense. Anticipation. Something that comedies, unfortunately can't give me.

Summary: Eric feels disturbances. They are confirmed with a piercing scream. Greeted by a blast from his past. A ghost, he wished was really a ghost. Now he is on a journey to find a bracelet of unspeakable power. But, he doesn't know if he is being played for good or for evil.

This is a free write Fan Fiction. With each new chapter. I edit the chapter prior. So, I would check back to see. The first chapter could be the same with better grammar. Or, a lot of paragraphs and passages could be added. I tend to like writing more to a chapter. Overall, I hope you guys liked it. Peace out!

_**Prologue**_

Six Months. Six long treacherous, tumultuous months have passed. Since the god awful Hep V Vampires went on their murderous rampage. Killing and/or fucking the helpless (Humans). Doesn't matter age. They didn't give a single fuck. Animalistic instincts, took complete control.

Hep Vampires are diseased creatures of the night. Side effects of a serum, first shown successful, out of the mind of Sarah Newlin. Truman Burrell before his demise, was a crucial factor. Providing a majority of the funds.

Forged out of pure distain, found its purpose. Annihilation of vampires. Injection being lethal. It slowly destroys them inside out. Leaving them, a sizzling pile of blood. Some met their true death not so quickly.

Those who survived the virus, lived as walking corpses. Irony at its finest. Neutralizing them. Making them vulnerable. An opportunity centuries in the making. Humans finally found a way. To fight back. To win the war. Or so they thought.

Humans slander the night's children because they're being slaughtered. By their hands.. However, they do the same. Contradiction.

Unadulterated hypocrisy. Becoming exactly what they loathe the most. Blood-Thirsty monsters searching for animals to hunt. Butcher. Kill.

Sookie and her gang, learned how to evolve. Beating this ticking time-bomb. Before someone truly dear to them dies.

Lafayette deserves the credit. If it wasn't for him, none of them would be alive. Magical skills came in handy. Giving him a new outlook on magic. For good.

Reversing the infection, with help from Sookie. A spell was casted, coupled with Sookie's Fae blood. Eradicating the Hep V from nearly all Vampires. Few were too far gone. Instantly destroyed. Dissolved. Forever forgotten.

The rest got restored; to their previous state. Strength and health recovered. Having the past horrors, sent asunder. Order reinstated. Peace founded.

Sookie and her friends, were all tested. Different ways. Emotionally, Physically they all grew stronger. Bond thicker. However, a couple would think the opposite. One of them, being Eric.

Poor Eric. Went out with the most loses. Feeling the brunt of the residual effects. Can you blame him, for the shit he has been through? Or has yet to?

* * *

_**Present Day, February 2011**_

Enjoying a ravishing night, Eric and Pam were having so much fun. Dealing with a shitstorm of stupidity. Customers dwindling. More humans than vampires. Much to their own dismay. The feeding bags were enjoying themselves. Typically.

Diminishing customer rates occurred once Eric got back. From his quote on quote "Sabbatical." Nothing angers him more than this. Well there is another thing. Harboring inside him. Hidden away. In the darkest parts of his mind. Numbed now.

Sitting on his throne, he turns his head to Pam. She's mingling with some of the customers. A wavy, brunette with long legs. A mexican man with long hair. Similar in length, he once had. Lastly, behind them was another female. Shorter with piercing eyes.

Suddenly a piercing scream booms through the walls. Catching Eric's attention. Pam didn't even flinch. Still talking to the partygoers. Trying to act like she didn't hear it. Fooling only herself.

"Pam! Let's check that out. It's close by." She gives him a look of resistance. Realizing her attempts will be futile. However, willing to give it a shot. "But Eric. We just opened. We can't just leave, right now."

She knows for certain, this won't bode well for her. Never defy Eric. He doesn't take crap from anyone. Even his own progeny. His command is law. Words are final.

Deep down, she loves him. Through and through. Going to the ends of the earth with him. Regardless. Except she has a horrible feeling about this. Knowing something is going to go wrong.

Pam still holding up her guard. "She's just a…" Without hesitation, Eric roars."Let's go!" Not giving her a chance to finish that sentence. Nodding her head in submission. Giving in to her maker.

One minute, Eric was on his throne. With Pam standing in the middle of the crowd. Then, they were outside. Wind blasting their blonde hair. Moonlight shining on them. Momentarily feel of normalcy. Normality for them. At least.

Eric caught a whiff of fresh blood in the air. Pam quickly caught on. Tracing the smell. Pinpointing it to the location. It's four miles down. Eric thought. Near the river. On the road to Sookie's house.

He knew the path to her house instinctively. Like the back of his own hand. Filling him with sheer grief. Past feelings of love creeping up on him.

Love has always been his achilles heel. Ultimate flaw. A weakness never able to overcome. All the times Sookie rejected him. He always gravitates towards her. Almost like a kinetic force field is surrounding her. And, he get's pulled in.

Pam noticed Eric in deep thought. So, she moved towards him. "Eric. What's a matter? Is this another Sookie thing?" Rubbing Eric the wrong way. Trigger easily lately.

She tried to touch his shoulder. But, he pushed her hand away. Clearly not in the mood. Or willing to talk. Let alone it be about Sook.

Eric tilted his head. Staring at Pam. Right through her. Pam winced. Eric hated this subject. Talking about Sookie. Worse his feelings for Sookie. Which aren't reciprocated. She made a point of informing him about that.

Right after everything was done with the Hep V's, he went to talk to her. Finally telling her how he truly feels. He loved her. Really did love her.

All he got back was, she didn't feel the same. Bill has her love. Enraging him. Inability to comprehend it. After all his shit.

He has caused them more grief. Countless times fucked over by him. All the power plays. Billith superiority complex.

Yet still get's the girl. Complete B.S.

Facial expression firm as stone."This has nothing to do with Sookie. Don't mention her again. Now...I think, this isn't another ordinary vampire attack.", Eric making it clear. End of discussion. Pam obliging to his master's wish. Ceasing to probe.

They found the body. By the river. As they knew.

"What makes you think that? Eric. What else could it be?" Blimp of concern ran across her face. Quickly disappearing.

Untrained eyes wouldn't catch it. Eric knows his progeny. In fact; Pam knows Eric, like a book. Both capable of reading each other's emotions.

"A whole lot worse. Could be Lafayette doing another one of his magical spells? We both know what he is capable of..." Sending shivers through their spines. Sheer thought of Lafayette doing one of his spells.

Lafayette wiccan practicing has increased over the last six months. Eric knows he was a huge factor on fixing the curse. Being able to live without fear of death. Due to the virus.

Pam has differing feelings. "Eric. Don't fucking remind me. Gave me a fucking perm. For two months. It's still not fucking gone! All tries of straightening failed." Bringing a smile across Eric's face.

They shit on Lafayette frequently. However, they both know he has amazing potential. Growing rapidly. Astonishing both of them.

His powers fail in comparison to Antonia though. One of the strongest humans...Scratch that. One of the strongest forces, they have ever faced. Nearly killing him.

Showing extremely powerful wiccan powers. She easily defeated Eric. Erasing his memory, making him an undead slave. Leading him to kill countless. While under her control.

It took everyone to stop her while possessing Marnie. A vengeful vessel. She was her host. An average wiccan practitioner. Giving herself to Antonia. Sharing the same belief. Vampires must meet the sun.

Still that was futile. Lafayette's boyfriend, at the time Jesus, exorcise Antonia from Marnie. After Marnie had bound Antonia to her. Saving them. Saving us.

"It was a good perm, Pam. It really went with your outfits. Big and Loud.", Eric jab fueled Pam's rage even more. "Hell it did. Could suck him dry for that."

Eric couldn't get enough of Pam's complaining. The amount of her complaining has been increasing as of late…

Losing her progeny doesn't help. He sympathizes with her. Losing his maker was a devastating blow to him. Having him die again to Lilith didn't help either.

Dying once as a human. Then, as a vampire is the True Death. What does it mean to die again at the hands of Lilith. The Real True Death? Perplexing indeed.

Bellefleur Massarace. The tipping point. A fight establishing the Hep Vamps call of war. Fighting for dominance.

Killing or capturing a lot of humans. Personal fucking dolls or feeding bags. Barbaric means acquiring them.

Tara was one of the casualties. On Lettie Mae's account, she fought admirably. Fighting to protect her mom. Going up against a bigger vamp. Getting the best of him. Staking him. That's where it goes downhill.

It all happened too fast. Lettie Mae saw her daughter there. Next she wasn't. She got staked. Getting covered in her daughters body organs. Something a mother never should witness or feel. Finally coming to terms with it.

Eric wishes, Pam could. She never had time to grieve. It's taking its toll on her. Becoming more erratic. Callousness brought to an all time high. Sense of helplessness goes through Eric. Unable to help her. Fix her pain. He can't even fix his own.

Tara's attitude was her defining characteristic. Been through shit. Won't let it control her. She is herself. Doesn't give a fuck. If you disagree. Fuck you. Bye.

She was a huge part in everyones lives. Hell. Eric can't even fool himself. She had become a part of his family. Growing to love her as his own. Feeling the effect of her death. Sadness.

Knowing that another member of his lineage was dead...Tore him up…

The source of shrieking was a twenty year old female. Long curly, brown hair. White skin bridging on pink. Short and thin. A typical fangbanger. Except the marks on her neck aren't a vampire's.

Plus, she isn't dead. She is very much alive. Making this unusual. Vamps don't normally leave their prey alive. Drinking until empty.

Her lips are moving. But; even with their enhanced hearing, barely audible.

They move closer. Both flanking on each side. Eric on left. Pam on her right hand side. Examining her body.

She struggles. Eric finally able to hear. What she is saying. "Drink..Me...Please. I..Don't want to.." A sense of pity filled both of them.

An innocent girl. Early twenties. Not wanting trouble getting attacked. If this was a vampire attack, he would feel a sense of disgrace for his own kind.

Lingering feelings of what this could be, sends shocks. Hoping she has nothing to do with this.

Pam picks up on her master's confliction. "Eric.." Eric completely ignores her. "No. We're not going to do it."

He's looking straight at her. Weak eyes, barely open. All traces of fear gone. She is numb. Not feeling anything. Waiting for her death to come.

Pam's expression changed to her typical sarcastic look. "Why not? She's dead. On the fringe. Not even our blood. Can save her. She's a lost cause." Eric couldn't help to agree. But, draining her is something that's not an option.

Memories of sweden, flood him. Giving him momentary happiness. Times where all cares were left in the wnd. Behind him

He had drunk Warlow's blood. After finding him chained, drinking him to near death. Looking back, he wishes he did.

Daywalking was bestowed on him. A rare ability for vampires to walk in the sun without any harm whatsoever. Eliminating their major weakness.

Any vampire had longed to bathe in the sun again. Since their making. A sense of warmth familiarity.

Feeling the sunshine. It soothing his breaking dead heart. Radiating off his cold skin. Feeling a sense of home. Sense of himself again. Temporarily. Feeling a void inside of him.

Until, Warlow was staked. Causing him to lose his ability to daywalk. Losing himself…Going into solitude. Only to be found by Pam. Who wouldn't give up searching for him.

"I said, No! Drop it, Pam.", Eric said with an extra sense of authority.

This was definitely not a vampire attack. If this is who he thinks, they are fucked.

* * *

Pam looks at Eric. Trying to read his thoughts. She can sense something is bothering him. Her own inability to help him. Kills her internally.

Angering her. At herself. Just like her maker. Feeling of helplessness. Everyone is dying. Feeling as though it is her fault. Weight of the world. Resting on her shoulder.

Tara, Nora, and Godric are all gone. It's just them and Willa. They are dropping like flies. Nothing capable of stopping it. Complete fuckery. Fucking Vampires. Resorted to nothing. She is supposed to be superior.

She hears the young women trying to speak. "...Drain...Me..Please." The woman choked out. Repeating the same words again. Weaker this time. On the cusp of death.

Pam turns from her maker. He had moved from the right side to her side. Barely able to speak. She wasn't expecting anything. Fear gone. She's numb. An empty shell. Unable to function.

He needs to drain her. End her misery.

"I can't. Please understand this. You're gonna be fine." Eric is refusing to drink from her. Pam knows he never refuses. Unless, it was from someone close to him.

Telling a human. They are going to be okay is a bullshit lie. Especially in her condition. Humans believe in hope. Something she lost a century ago.

"Please Spare me...Please.", the woman's pleas turning into a broken record. Repeating the same words over and over. With no solution in sight.

Pam grew tired of her maker withholding information. She needs to get the bottom of this. Before they both get into deeper shit.

Knowing she might get herself in deep shit. Presses anyway. "Eric! What is going on here? None of this makes…"

Cut short. Pure shock. In a blurry, Eric appeared in front of the girl.. "I can't drain you. But, I can make the pain go away.", said with a certain assurance of relief.

Eric snaps the young woman's neck. It took an instant. Like it was a twig. Freeing her of her pain. Being free. Of the pain.

People underestimates Eric's power. Eleven hundred years old has it's advantages. Dealing with Pam helps with patience. Age helps with his strength. Stronger than most vampires.

Pam still looking at Eric takes a step forward. "I am going to Sookie's. I need to talk to her." Eric saying it like it was a given. Towering over the dead girl's body. "I'm going…"

Out of nowhere, Eric whips himself in front of her. "You are going back to fangtasia…" Pam can't understand what the hell is wrong with him.

She is his progeny. Reborn out of his blood. Lineage of Godric runs through her veins. His pain is hers. Hers is his.

At least that's how it should be.

"I want to go! Eric. Whatever this is. Whatever is causing you to act this way. I want to help." Eric hates keeping her in the dark. Always been her protector. Since day one.

"Pam. This has nothing to concern you. Now go back!" She retreated back. Hates it when he yells at her. Making the situation worse, trying to make it better.

Trying to diffuse him. "Eric…"

She wasn't allowed a chance to finish. "As your maker, I command you!" She left before he finished. Feeling defeated. Someone else was chosen over her. Again.

* * *

Eric reached Sookie's house. In no time at all.

He hated commanding his progeny. But, at times he had to. To ensure her safety. Willa and Pam, are the only people he has left. He needs to ensure they survive.

Looking at the side of the house. Memories crawl back. Breaking free from their chamber Flocking to him.

All the times, he went through the door. Without her permission. Buying her house. Watching her smile. Her cry and holding onto her. Their lips intertwining. Her skin warm to the touch.

As quickly as they came, they flew away. Locked back in the recesses they came.

Turning soft. That's the last thing he wants. As soon as he reaches the front, light shines through the house. Meaning the door is open. Sookie would never leave it wide open. For fear of someone entering. Someone deadly...

Eric runs up the steps. Entering inside the house. Pure adrenaline pumping through him.

Thank God. Sookie invited him back in after the Hep V attacks. When he came back to reality…He was invited back in. Giving entry. But, rejected in the end.

He sees that Sookie isn't in the living room. This isn't a good sign. Going pass the couch. Heading towards the kitchen. Fearing the worst. Pulls the doorknob. Bursting through the door.

"Motherfucker. Don't sneak up on me. Or, you will get blasted." Reprieved fills Eric. It's just Lafayette sitting in a chair. Eating some food. Nothing is wrong.

They are safe. "Sorry Lafayette. I was coming to check on Sookie. Noticed the front door was open." Lafayette smiles. As though he's laughing at Eric's worry. Something he would typically not do.

"Don't you always. Eric Northman. Always barging in unannounced. Especially without a direct reason." Lafayette is acting very brassful with Eric.

He knows Lafayette wouldn't say that. Fearing his own life. Though Lafayette could probably hold Eric back now. Still. He's acting bizarre. Even for him.

Eric suspicion grows. "You know me. Sometimes. I just can't help myself. Territorial." Wrapped with a thick layer of sarcasm. Eric's forte. "Sometimes. Predators get prey on. Or, tortured."

Looking around the room. Trying to figure out what is happening. He isn't being glamoured. This isn't good. He's not being controlled. Eric would of picked up on it.

Lafayette seems like he is being himself. But, he isn't. Something is off with him. Very off. What could this be, Eric Thinks.

Eric notices a big piece is missing. Sookie isn't anywhere. "Lafayette...Where is Sookie?" She would be off of work by now.

Lafayette turns his head to the seat in the middle. "Child. She is right here." Pointing to that seat. His grin growing wider.

Sookie materializes. Right before his eye. She isn't moving. Not even blinking. Not even able to talk. Paralysis.

Astonishment and horror, runs through him. "What the fuck?! Lafayette! What the fuck, did you do?"

Eric tries to get up. But, he can't his ass is stuck to the chair. He's under his control now to. From bad to worse. Just Eric's luck.

Much to Lafayette's amusement. "Hahaha! Child. I didn't do anything. She did."

Eric's nerves became on edge. He doesn't need to deal with all this crap. Lafayette is just staring eye to eye. Normal Lafayette wouldn't dare. Fear of getting his drained to death.

Time to ask questions is now. "Who? Who is she?" Sinking in his stomach expands. Making him feel hungry. Though he just drank yesterday.

"Well Eric. Did you forget me already? It's only been six hundred years. hahaha."Eric knows that laughter…

Just as the realization hits him. His body tightens further. Almost fully paralyzed. Only his mouth is able to move. Being able to speak.

"It can't be...This is impossible. You're... You're dead." She was found dead. He knows she has to be dead. This isn't happening to him. Not after so long.

"Tsk Tsk. Eric. Can't keep a good succubus down. Always took you to be smarter than this. I did make the hint obvious." Those marks. His hunch was right. He's so stupid.

Appearing right in front of his eyes behind Lafayette. She's tall. 6 ft 3. Only a couple inches shorter than himself. Slender. Brunette. Eyes green as grass. Powerful. Ancient. Deadly. Lethal. Amazonian.

Six hundred years...It's been that long. Since they have collided. He saw her body. Dead. At least, he thought she was. Godric had told him that her kind are tricksters. Able to manipulate reality. Make you believe what they want.

Deceiving and cunning. Her kind will stop at nothing to get what they want. Regardless of the costs. Regardless of who's life is at stake.

He remembers there times together. Slaughters they went on together with Godric. God-like feeling they had. Getting what they wanted.

Times have changed. He is different now.

"Mallotira…" Full of hurt. His voice shakes. Uncommon for Eric to experience this type of feeling.

Her eyes emotionless. Full of hatred. Unnerving.

She scoffs. Obviously uninterested with his display of emotions. "Hahaha. I'm surprised you remembered my name. You were quicker to leave me for dead. Didn't Godric ever teach you anything. I am an illusionist. Upon other things." He knows. The other things to.

"I'm sorry…" Truly he is. Blaming himself. For everything. That has come to past.

A bloody tear rolls down his cheek. Just as Mallotira lunges at him. Feeling himself fall back. Images fluttering through his mind. Landing on his back. Staring up at Mallotira's glare. Emotionless. Her smile ravenous. Teeth flashing.

"No needs for sorry's. I kind of find them boring. Frankly. Most of the time, you're truly not sorry for what one has done. You do it just for the sake of keeping peace. Or, making them feel better. Ending up hurting them again. Pointless. Really...Silly Me. Where was I?"

Eric's current situation is ironic. Always thinking of himself as the superior being. Vampires ruling. Drinking who you want. When you want.

Not giving a crap. Draining by force. Were's don't hold a candle to him. Fairies are his feeding bags. Now paralyzed. At the mercy of an ancient demon. Who can kiss him with a single kiss.

Great.

"Oh yeah. I remember...Hunger."

Mallotira bared her razor teeth. They are all sharp. Really to pierce his skin. Deadly. "It'll only hurt a bit...Hahaha." Lips curled. With cruel intentions. Shown on them.

She lunged at his neck. Laughing. Jagged Sharp Teeth flaring aiming for it's place. On his neck. Vampire blood won't have any effect on her. Only tasting good.

Landing on him giving him a shock. Teeth inching closer to the nape of his neck.

Then, Eric blacked out. Plunging into a sea of darkness.


	2. Succubus Requiem

Pam's fury boils. Outraged. Eric's pushing her aside is taking a toll on her. Not being able to help. Wishing to fix something, that never ends.

By the time she reaches Fangtasia, self-loathing subsides. Bleakly. Anger still prevalent. Mood chaotic really to drink anyone.

She reaches the front. Knowing she could just speed through. But, she wasn't in a peculiar good state. Pissed off. Pissed at the world. Mostly at herself. Inability to undo anything.

Blame is given to Sarah Newlin. She knows it. Because of her stupid Hep V. Infecting so many of their kind. Killing Nora. Leading to the death of...her progeny.

Eric was resorted to getting the disease to escape the pain. Pain of losing his maker. Coupled with the loss of Nora. Drove him mad.

Remembering the time, she found him. Her old brothel. She used to own. Before her change, into the women she is today. Stronger than she was before. Thanks to Eric. Giving her confidence and strength; she never knew she had within.

Bringing the overall reality crashing down to her. Rejected from helping. Withholding information from her. Yet, go to that fae w…

"Pam. You're back! Ah. Where's eric?", Ginger snaps her back to reality.

Pam was already back in her office. Looking at the walls, comatose-like state. Not realizing where she was. Or who was near her.

Guessing Ginger had walked in sometime. "Ginger. Aren't you glad to see me." Sarcasm has always been her forte. "Eric had an errand to run. Why don't you run along, aren't there toilets to clean?"

Ginger walks out. Gingerly strides, with pun intended, going out. Probably to greet some customers. Much to Pam's amusement. Always loving to put a human down a peg.

Pam does have to give her some credit. She is a damn good employee. Always doing her job. Successfully. Diligently serving her masters. Regardless.

She lives her, pretty much. Never leaves. All she does is helps them and cleans. Constantly cleaning, non stop. Being glamoured so much helps.

Probably nothing sane is left. If their was any of that to begin with. Pam shivers remembering their first meeting with her.

Ten years ago. During different times, she started out as a typical partygoer. Vibrant, Timid but completely open-minded about vampires. She lacked fear.

No care of killing killed or drained. Torturing didn't scare her either. However, she did have scream all the time.

They went outside, to leave. Sun was breaking out. Both needed to get to their coffins. Pam needs her beauty sleep. Eric does to.

Going out the back entrance, they saw the scene. Ginger getting stalked by two vampires. Retensive not showing fear though. Being brave. Though facing death.

They both confronted them, slaughtering both of them. Within seconds it took. Eric had a knack for dispatching vampires/enemies with majestic, finesse. Exerting limited levels of activity.

Eric, in peculiar, found potential in Ginger. As a consort so to speak. To humans. Feeling as though, if a human works there. Then, they shouldn't be blood-thirsty monsters. Partially right.

Pam lightened up to the idea of having her around eventually. Agreeing with Eric. Ginger was best for business. Rest is history.

* * *

Floating in a pit of darkness, Eric feels tranquillity. Like he is at home. Heaven never felt so good to him. Feeling invincible.

Then, it was gone. Jutted back to reality. His vision begins to clear. Seeing everything again. All he wishes he couldn't.

Leaning on top of him was Mallotira. Gleaming with malicious intent. Stalking his every moment. Pinpointing an entry point. For her razor, jagged teeth. Strong enough to tear through his flesh.

By time he realized they were same, she was off of him. Sitting in the chair to the right of him. Observing him.

He's sitting straight up in his chair. The how he got there is a mystery. Questions not answered. Frankly he doesn't want answered.

Mallotira's species are sneaky, vindictive man eaters. Literally, figuratively will eat a man. Cannibalism is something Succubus are known for. Breaking hearts is another trait they're known for.

"Eric. Honey...Did you honestly think, I was gonna kill you. Seriously? You are too hot to kill. Plus. You are useful.", Mallotira said with a certain superiority laced within it. The upper-hand is hers. And, she knows it.

Eric flashes his fangs. Trying to immediate her."Useful! How?! What the fuck are you talking about? I am not some pawn to be used. Mallotira. Start talking. What is all of this? Why after so long?"

She scoffs at him. Irritating him even further. He hates getting laughed out. Becoming a Laughing Stock.

Burst of rage fill Eric. This isn't good. He knows he needs to be clear headed going against her. She is probably delighted to see him like this. Out of character.

Finding center, he thinks of Sookie. Sitting there unable to move. He can't risk her life because of his temper. It isn't right. For her.

Remorse fills him. Sookie shouldn't be in this predicament. This was between Eric and Mallotira.

Like everything else...She is pulled in. Sookie happens to always get involved. Sometimes with motive and others without.

Breaking eye contact with Mallotira. Shifting his gaze to a petrified Sookie. Who is just staring back, without any trace of life. Blank Slate.

Eric is getting tired of these games. "Tell me, what do you want with Sookie? Why here? Of all places you chose to confront me. You choose here?"

"Yes. Something is special about this lady here. Isn't there. She smells like a fairy." Mallotira toned change. From Superiority to Knowing. "God Fairies. Detest them! Almost as much WereWolves. I used to slaughter packs for fun. It got boring after a while. Child's Play. Put lightly." Somehow Eric doesn't doubt that.

Eric's protective instincts kicked in. "She doesn't concern you. Or, us. Release her. Now! Release him to." Pointing to Lafayette. Sookie would be pissed, if he let him die. Or tortured.

He isn't dumb. All of his attempts are futile. She clearly has the power here. But, all the time he gets will be used.

"What's the fun in that? They are perfectly fine. Aren't y'all?" Mallotira voice came out like a command.

Of course it was. Sookie and Lafayette's heads move up and down. If someone didn't know they were being controlled, they would think they were nodding in acknowledge.

Her powers have vastly increased. Six hundred years will do that to you. Regardless of species. You evolve into something greater over time.

"Stop that! Now let them go. Or else…" Eric's plea, cut short. Mal paralyzed him. Mouth closing in. Temporarily. Regaining his control over his mouth.

Her powers of control are strong. However, they aren't as strong on a Vampire. With some effort, he could break her hold. Vampire Perk.

Mallotira blew him a kiss. The Kiss of Death. She's getting ready for another smartass jab. "Or else what? Eric. If you missed it, I had you paralyzed. Helpless, on the floor, getting ready to bite your neck. You know what I am. Capable of. Especially to your sex. With a simple kiss." Mallotira said with a certain sarcastic tone.

"Just let them go. Please." Fight within dwindling. Resorted to pleading.

Truly degrading. The mighty Eric resorted to saying please. After please slipped out of his mouth, a sudden of wave disgust hits. Almost like he was going to hurl. You know if he was physically able to. Another Vampire perk.

Rage coming back. He could slit her throat. Drain her dry.

Wait...Her blood is toxic. Eric tried that once. Long ago. When he thought she was done.

During their battle in Iceland. She had weakened Godric. Forcing them into a battle. The power she had then was great. But, it has doubled since then. So has his.

He had it won. So, he went in for the drink. Piercing her flesh, letting the blood fill his mouth. It was black. Like her Soul.

He fell to the ground. Collapsing. Legs buckling underneath him. Feeling like the end was approaching him.

Godric recovered. Coming back full force saving him. Taking advantage of Mallotira's overconfidence.

Mallotira went for the kill. She swooped in for the kill. Making herself vulnerable for an attack. Leading to her downfall.

Intercepted, by his maker, Godric appeared in back of her. Grabbing her neck. Snapping it all the way around back. 360 degrees.

Mallotira went to the ground, a crumpled mess. Looking not nearly as tall. Fragile. Only time fragile would be associated with her.

"Fine! You are no fun. hahaha. I won't kill them. Killing has become less fun over the years. Can only get enough of it. Like slaughtering packs it gets boring." Mallotira is playing tricks. Eric knows this. She has to be.

Anger turned to fear. Very few things scare him. One being the death of someone he loves. Nothing can hurt him worse.

Sookie fear is radiating off of her. Filling the air, smelling it's perfume aroma.

Fighting to speak, she's trying. Finally winning out. "What the fuck is happening? Why the hell am in my kitchen? Who the hell is she…" Sookie never had a chance to finish. That's as fast as it took Lafayette to blast Mallotira.

* * *

Lafayette looked satisfied. It did knock her head back. However, it didn't make a scratch. Disappointment crossed Lafayette's face. All the training for nothing. Unable to make a single dent to her defenses.

"That should of scorched a Vampire. It's worked before." Lafayette looked on in disbelief. Only if he knew exactly what she is. Her capabilities.

Looking on unphased. Not threatened in the least. "Hahaha. You stupid, witch. Think I am one of Eric's people. I should suck the life force from you. After that dreadful insult." He hates it when people make light of situations.

"Bitch. If you're not a Vampire. Then, what the fuck are you? A Were?" Lafayette does not know anything. Yet, always talks like he does.

Humans don't know about boundaries. Where to start and where to stop. Before someone gets hurt. Even if that someone is themselves. Or those they are closest to.

"I am a succubus. To answer your naivety." Lecturing him as if he is her child.

Mallotira is known for condescending. Being one of most powerful creatures out there. Able to kill a human man with a single kiss. Controlling anyone goes to your head.

Lafayette is so done. Everyone he knows keeps on dying. Since Sookie started messing with Bill. That is when shit hit the fan. Jesus dying because of him. Being possessed. Tara getting turned into a vampire. Then, getting staked.

Breaking free of her hold. Sookie willed herself to speak. "A were is still a human. She's definitely not a human. She sensed that I was a fairy. What are you? What's your name? Eric...Do you know her?"

They both locked their eyes on Eric. Lafayette moving his to Mallotira. Staring through her. Trying to see into her soul. If she had one.

"Well. Eric! Why don't you tell them? Or, shall I? Hahaha. You know I am good at telling secrets." Mallotira tilting her head to Eric. Raveling in her chance. To put Eric on the spot. Exposing secrets of his past.

Eric waves of uneasiness come back. Flooding his stomach. Not wanting to tell them everything. "Sookie her name. Her name is Mallotira. Yes. I know her. From years ago." He loves partial truths. Knowing they will save someone's ass.

Over the years, Eric has learned to control his emotions. Letting only what he allows to be shown. But, seeing Mallotira after so long changed that. Emotions are rising, coming ahead to the surface.

He wonders what is making him feel this way. She doesn't have the power of mental warping. He doesn't know what this could be. Only she does.

Their past is hanging by a thread."Darling. I think, it's 612 years to be exact. Or is less. Or is more. Darn. I lost count." Someone as old as her. Forgetting details.

"Thanks for that clarification. She is a succubus. Her services were enlisted by Godric. During a mission." He said that like admitting to a crime.

Lafayette noticed Sookie's expression changed to complete and utter shocked. Eric wished this wasn't happening. But, it was happening. Nowhere to run. Even if he could.

"What's a succubus?" Sookie said with pure incredulousness.

"Are you one of those goddamned bitches that eat men? Because, if you are I am gay." Always give it to him for making light of any circumstance. " I find killing boring now. Already said it. Human intelligence is surely declining. Evolution my ass."

Lafayette has had it. Giving her a taste of her own medicine."Said the Trans Porn Star with horrible lipstick on." He came swinging with a one-liner. Something he always loves to do. Much to Eric's dismay.

Eric interjected preventing a homicide."Lafayette! Stop. You have no idea what she can do. Let alone will do." Eric doesn't usually talk this serious. Peaking Lafayette's interest.

Mallotira turned to Eric. Previously looking at Lafayette. Smug grin draped across her face. Like she has won a prize. "I don't need anyone defending me. I am perfectly capable of helping myself. Thanks Anyway." They are all done with this. Lafayette is trying to piece together what the hell is happening. Why hasn't she killed them or? Torturing either. She could of easily done it. "Mallohaira or whatever…"

With that he found himself frozen. Back straight against his chair. Unable to move. Let alone talk.

* * *

Eric noticed Lafayette sitting straight back in his chair. Back in her control. Much to his annoyance. He hates seeing them like this.. Helpless. "Right...It wasn't to defend you." Eric sarcasm got a chuckle out of her.

"Of course it is..Where was I? Yes. I'll handle that part. About Succubus. Succubus are demons who shift into attractive females. Like myself here. We have distinctive powers. Growing with training." Her powers have truly expanded. The scope of them vastly increased.

When they were in sweden, didn't one of their final adventures. She made a local vampire do a folk dance. By her sheer will. He fought. But, couldn't get out of it. Which makes him think. Sookie or Lafayette never could of broken out of her hold. Mallotira let them out.

"What kind of powers?", Sookie asked. With full wondrous. She isn't going to let her scare her. Much to Eric's happiness. That's his Sookie. Won't let anyone stop her. They all have gone through shit. Together. But, they have always rebounded and won.

Sookie is pressing her. Trying her. Eric can read it on Mallotira's face. She could snap any minute. Along with their necks. "Few people, ask about my powers. Paralyze is one. Mental Manipulation is another. Like I did to your wiccan." If Lafayette could speak, he knows he would come back with a smart ass comment.

She turns her head from Sookie to Lafayette. Giving him a flirty wink. Freeing him.

Lafayette isn't taking all of this. He's pissed off now. "My name is Lafayette's. Don't try me. I will kill you! Bitch Ass."

He's stupid trying to directly confront her. Mallotira scoffs it off. Knowing that he has no way of harming him. His power is great. Yet, no match to hers.

"Lafayette...Calm down!" Eric said with authority. Won't help much. Dominance resides with the one to his right.

Sheer thought irritates him further. He would rather choose to be under the amnesia spell again. At least, he didn't have to remember any of it.

Mallotira eyes light up. Almost in pure delight. "All of this is entertaining. It was a weak hold, I had on you." Lafayette eyes lifted up. In shock. "Did you honestly think you broke my control over you? Seriously?" Eric knew she was right. He couldn't even break it.

Sookie suddenly jolted back to reality. She's been listening. But, hasn't been saying anything. Just listening. "Vampires. Werepanthers. Fairies. Shifters. Skinwalkers. Now Succubus? What the fuck else is there?" Catching the attention of everyone.

Mallotira looks on like she is enjoying every minute of this. "They're also Incubi. Think of them like Succubi with dicks. But, we are stronger than them." Feminism at its finest.

Eric has had enough. She's prolonging this too long. He needs to get to the bottom. Before they get killed. Or worse tortured.

Bleak of an eyes, he got of his chair. Aiming himself for Mallotira.. Flinging his whole body at her. Pushing her off her chair. Shocking her in the process. Something he revels in.

Holding her down, feeling the surge of besting he. Baring his teeth fangs.

Mallotira looked frightened. Pleasure seeps off him. Feel of winning courses through him. Happy that he could save them.

"This will only hurt a bit. Bitch." Mocking what she had previously told him. When she had him pinned down. At the beginning, now the tables have turned.

Going for her neck, he wants to make this quick. The seconds felt like minutes. Finally approaching her neck. He reaches the nape, when suddenly he stops.

Dead in his tracks. Unable to move. Dammit. The Bitch paralyzed him again. He needs to learn how to stop her from using this. Or, at least blocking it. Momentarily. So, he can bite her. Long enough to drain her. Kill her. Knowing it would cost his life.

Eric feels defeated. But, his face is untraceable.

He will never show vulnerability to any threat. This a trait many commend him for. Hiding his emotions at dire times.

Moving from the ground to his chair. Not moving volunteeraily. She is making him move. Much to his disgust. Her pride.

"Gotcha. You almost had me there. Did you think you would of had enough time to drain me? It would of killed you. Remember my blood is toxic...Dumbass." She releases him. Feeling victorious. Like she always does. Confidence soaring, Ego Growing..

Overly cocky. But, she is aware. Won't let anything slip her radar. On Edge, she will rip through any threat. Great asset, to have. For predators.

She knows it would of been suicide. For him to drink from her. She most likely would of gotten the upper hand stopping him mid-drink. "Would do anything to protect Sookie. Even if it costs my life. Proved that countless times in the past. Regardless of the risks." She doesn't doubt that.

Curiosity crosses through her. Wondering what's so special about this weak halfling. They aren't particularly that powerful. She is pretty. Not as striking as she was. What's so different about her?

Mallotira grew tired of his bullshit. "So redundant. You would 'do anything' to protect her. By the way, if you could." No one tests Eric. Except her. "Sookie this. Sookie that. Damn. Do people ever get tired. Forty minutes. And, I wanna rip my hair out. It's so annoying. Can't forget to mention boring."

Lafayette couldn't help agreeing. He found it to be the truth. "Sadly. It annoys everyone else. You should meet Bill Compton. He's worse. "All eyes turned to Lafayette. Eric and Sookie feel blindsided by his comments.

To the delight of Mallotira. Who soaked it all in. "Lafayette shut the fuck up. Want to tell the succubus any of other friends? Or our secrets. Do you want her to find out about anyone else close to us?" Lafayette joke backfired this time.. "Sookie...Didn't mean..."

Eric found his comment amusing. Shocking still.. Bill truly was the worst. It's a surprise people like him.

Still Eric feels the need to shut Lafayette up. Lala has a tedious "Say anything else. I will drain you myself." Eric came off with a very calm almost knowing tone.

Leaning back. He is done fighting mental wars with her. Time for business is now. "Mallotira this shit needs to end now. What brings you here?" Catching Mallotira by surprise. Lips forming smile. Almost like she has been waiting for him to be assertive.

Mallotira is a very devious creature, with reason. Won't go ahead without having five steps ahead planned already. Something that makes her a deadly asset to have. And, a near invincible opponent.

"Now, Now. Let's be civil. Shall we? I don't want anyone to die. Or, forced to be killed. Looking for help." Eric furrowed his brow.

Mallotira knows she has him now. Eric loves the thrill of a hunt. "What do you need help for? Better not be a hunt." Irritated. What the hell could she want? Better not be another hunt, for some item. He hates those; Something bad always happens. Someone dying on him. Close to him.

"In my culture, there has been talk about a magical item. This item is said to bestow unspeakable power to the Succubus. Or Incubus. That wears it. Powers amplified. The essences of power is infused with it. Making the wearer invincible." Eric rolls his eyes, knowing it had to be that. Of all this. A magical bracelet.

Another magical item. Eric hasn't recovered after Bill drank Lilith's blood. Becoming the pseudonymous "Billith." Causing a vampire vs human vs infected vampire war.

They barely survived that. Thanks to Violet and Lafayette. They were the biggest assets while he was infected by the virus. Bill doesn't think so. All credit goes to him or Sookie.

Thanks to him, Nora is dead. Because, he was unwilling to go get Warlow to help him. Give Nora some of his blood. It could of helped her. At least, now he would never know.

Making him think. "Why should I help you? You just tried to kill us. It's stupid for me to help you." What's in it for him to gain? Also, why should he after all she has done to them. Past and Present." Nothing he has to gain from this.

"For the rush. The ability to feel like a king again. Of course, your fangirls can help." Didn't bode well for Lafayette. "Bitch. We're not Eric's Fangirls. I can barely stand the motherfucker."

"I agree with Lafayette. On the Fangirl part.", Sookie chiming in. Glancing over at Eric. Who obviously isn't concerned.

Eric shifted looking from Lafayette to Sookie. This is just great. Now. He has fangirls. Mallotira is a class act. Yet, she knows what she wants. Genius. "They are none of your concern. I won't involve them. If I would go. I am not going on to help you." Eric said clearly. To Mallotira's disgust.

An offended look crosses her face. As if she was expecting him to go. Someone would think she isn't used to people and vampires telling her no. The expression was almost funny enough to make Eric laugh.

He loves it. Relishes it. Feeling like he got the upper hand. She can't get what she wants. If she kills him. She can't get help. She kills them. She definitely won't get help. Gridlocked. No way around. Can't move pass go and collect her award.

Whatever she felt a moment ago, undetectable now. "Why not? I thought you would be gearing for an adventure. You do love to kill. Don't you. What happened to that Viking who killed whom he wanted. Fucked who he wanted. Women or Men." He just loves it when his viking days gets used against him. Next she'll say he used to wear kilts.

Eric knows he's become different now. "He's long gone. I learned to be a selective cold blooded killer. Kill those who piss me off." Smirk crosses over his mouth. He's on her level now. Power belong to him.

Mallotira recovers fast. She's going against Eric. A master manipulator. Someone who could outsmart his Vamp elders. 3 or 4 fold. She might have the ability to paralyze him. But; she doesn't have the mental control power over him, she has on humans.

"Great. Eric the Killer. Who has morals. Vampires with morals. Isn't that a contradiction. Don't a majority of you little fucks feed on humans with or without permission." Mallotira is one who is getting irritated now.

Mallotira locked eyes with Eric. Seeing him look at Lafayette. Eric just noticed he was paralyzed. "Oh wow. You barely just noticed. hahaha. Your perception has gotten worse over the years. Godric was so quick. Powerful and strong. Didn't he teach you better." Sparking a flame within Eric.

Eric is livid. How dare she bring up his maker. Who died killing his self. For the sake of his sins against humans. At one time, Godric's bloodlust and hatred against humans was far greater than Eric's was. Could be.

He won't let her affect him any longer. "Missed that lesson. Always sucked at life lessons. But, graduated with honors."

Eric has no plans to be joining ranks with the likes of her. She can't be trusted. Unless you want to end up dinner. Only herself is number one. "Stop kidding yourself. Mallie! I am not going to join you. After all you did tonight."

Mallotira shifts her position. As though she is going to resign. Giving Eric a momentary reprieve. "As you wish, you will one day. Eric. Joining forces is inevitable. Because, in time you will have to. To protect those you love the most."

Eric feels perplexed. What is she getting at? How does she know this? Seeing the future isn't one of her powers. He knows this for a fact. Hasn't come into contact with many members of her kind. But, has seen enough to know. "What do you mean? You Succubus are unable to see the future. How do you know this?"

Her chilled ice-cold smirk has placed itself back on her face. Great. "I can't see the future. But, I know this is how it has been written. Mr Northman. This has been a pleasure. But, I have to go." Rising up. Towering over everyone. She's so tall. For a female.

"Wait! Tell me. Who will be in danger?" Eric is in awe. As to what the hell she was getting at. How can she possibly know. "Bye! Hahaha. See you soon."

Mallotira vanished in a flash. Almost like she was never there. She has gotten to him. Something very few have managed before. Internally hating himself for being suckered. But, she is so damn convincing.  
Before his eyes, Sookie and Lafayette come back to life. Metaphorically speaking. Paralysis can be a bitch. To someone's system. Takes a little while to recover from it.

Lafayette is the first to respond. "What the fuck did that bitch do to us?" Truth he doesn't know himself. As to exactly, what the hell did just transpire. "Yeah. Eric. What the hell was that? What the fucking hell does she want?"

Eric looks at both of them. Knowing he doesn't have an answer for them. At least an answer they want to hear. "To answer you Lafayette. She paralyzed you guys. It's one of her powers. Control over people. It's stronger on humans than Vampires. Even stronger on those who are the opposite gender of her."

"Great. Now I have a motherfucking bitch who can paralyzed at will. And make me her sex slave. I don't even like fish.", in typical Lafayette manner. With full mannerisms.

Lafayette's humor is always a plus. Always able to make light of a horrible situation. Regardless of how scared shitless he is. Able to life Sookie out of her typical mood. When facing a new supernatural powerhouse. She's done with all of this crap. Can anyone truly blame her? She's been through so much. Lost so many friends.

"What she wanted? I only have one answer. I truly don't know."


End file.
